Prince Hydron
Hydron is the secondary antagonist of ''Bakugan: New Vestroia. ''He was the crown prince of Vestal, leader of New Vestroia and commander of the Vexos. He was King Zenoheld's only son. But he and his father do not seem to have a bond. He was then the new leading Subterra brawler for the Vexos, replacing Gus after Gus and Spectra left the Vexos. It is revealed in "Facing Ace" that he possessed the petrified statues of five of the Six Soldiers that saved Vestroia: Runo's Tigrerra, Julie's Gorem, Marucho's Preyas (not Angelo/Diablo Preyas), Shun's Skyress, and Alice's Hydranoid. His goal was to "complete his collection" by getting his hands on Dan's Drago. Personality Hydron is a spoiled bratty. He is arrogant but less foolish than his father. He desired to complete his "collection" of turning 6 fighting warrior Bakugan into statues. He is afraid of his father, Zenoheld when abused him for his failures of enslaving the Bakugan, later destroying them with BT System and disposed of the copy data of the Alternative from Lync. All these results has Hydron turned against his own father. During the self-destruction of the Alternative, Hydron had Dryoid destroy Farbros to prevent his father from escaping to letting the explosion take both his and Zenoheld's lives. Hydron hates being called as his father's lapdog which offended him. He also hates being called a spoiled brat which Spectra, Mylene and Volt called him. Even being called an imbecile by Mylene when learning his failure of disposing the copy data from Lync. Role Very little was known about the Prince during Season 1. What is clear is that he has a negative relationship with his father, King Zenoheld, who constantly complains of his son disappointing him by not firmly putting New Vestroia under Vestal control. Hydron thinks that his father worries too much about him and doesn't have enough trust that he can do things on his own. He is shown to be quite arrogant, and he thinks very highly of himself. Mylene Farrow refers to him as "a spoiled brat". It is unclear as to whether he has any actual experience in brawling despite wanting to take on Dan and the others himself, perhaps due to his royal status. But he is no fool, he is well aware that Spectra is up to something, and has employed Lync to keep an eye on him, who crossed him to join Spectra and Gus. He also has a habit of twirling a lock of his hair. After Gus left the Vexos, it was revealed that Mylene recruited Hydron as the new Subterra Vexos brawler. Hydron also gets a new outfit in the second season. Hydron is sent to Vestal to get the Haos Energy from Baron while strolling around he buy's a pair of sunglasses. After encountering Baron, he challenges him to a brawl for the Haos Energy. He readily agrees and Hydron reveals that he is no longer a prince, thanks to the Bakugan Brawler Resistance. Not much is said after that to explain how he lost his position as ruler of Vestal. Hydron is a very strong Subterra brawler, and uses the Bakugan Dryoid, a mechanical Bakugan created by Professor Clay. Soon after the brawl begins, he defeats Ancient Nemus and Piercian with only Dryoid, thus releasing the Haos Energy and powering up his father's machine. It seems like he does not have a Bakugan Trap, showing that he is very skilled in brawling. Hydron is cruel and tends to brawl until his opponent pleads for mercy, which pleases him immensely, much to his opponent's dismay. As he arrives back with the other Vexos, Mylene states that he should work on his stealth, because he may have alerted the other Brawlers. But he shrugs it off and says that she is jealous of him for claiming the first Attribute Energy. Mylene seems angered, but does not question him further. He is the one who then creates the plan to lure Dan Kuso and the rest of the Resistance back to Earth by having Alice get defeated by Shadow Prove. Hydron plans to brawl Dan and defeat him to take the Pyrus energy. After his plan works, he and Shadow Prove face Marucho, Preyas, and Minx Elfin. Although they lose, they still manage to get the Aquos Attribute Energy into the BT system, due to the fact that Elfin sacrificed herself in the battle, making Preyas finish the battle off. He then returns to the Vexos Motherpalace with Shadow and smirks to himself how irritated Mylene will be when she realizes that he stole another Attribute Energy while she still has none. He battles Dan Kuso, Mira Clay, and Spectra Phantom with Zenoheld. He wins against Mira, and knocks her unconscious, but he loses against Dan and Spectra. But his father wins against them and they get the Pyrus energy, but Farbros gets destroyed in the process. Because of his loss, he gets held by the collar by Zenoheld and almost got accused of failing until he blamed Professor Clay for his Mechanical Bakugan's weakness. (He tends to set the blame on other people instead of on himself). In "Volt's Revolt", it is shown that Hydron thinks of the other Vexos members (excluding his father) as dogs, telling Volt to be "A good little doggie," much to his infuriation. When he pursues Volt for betraying the Vexos, he is defeated, but manages to send Volt to another dimension in his thirst for revenge. After his defeat, he showed signs of going insane, probably because he is so determined for victory. Upon Volt's disappearance into another dimension, Hydron screams "I defeated him! ... I won!" while staggering backwards. This shows that even though he lost, he doubted his strength to actually get rid of him. In "Payback", he then follows Lync at Earth and brawls against him after he betrayed the Vexos. Hydron defeated Lync and sended him into another dimension, just like Volt. Also in this episode Hydron was angered greatly when Lync told him the only reason he beat Volt and sent him to another dimension was only to win his father's approval but this backfires on him by Zenoheld saying: "Well what do you want from me, a pat on the head? Can't you see I'm busy here?" He looked hurt and confused by his father's response. Zenoheld gets angry on him for not retrieving the Phantom Data, and punishs with The Agonizer. Later on, Hydron dreams Lync and Volt, telling him that he should be the new King, not Zenoheld. He then challenges Zenoheld to a brawl, and loses, although he was able to defeat Farbros and halve Zenoheld's Life Gauge. He was thrown in a prison along with Gus, thus proving Gus is still alive. He was tricked by Gus starting a brawl inside the cells, thus releasing Dryoid and Rex Vulcan, and so breaking the cells and helping both Gus and himself escape. He then reappears and fights along with the brawlers to defeat his father once and for all, but he might have died in the process when the Alternative exploded. Just before the explosion, Hydron looks up and says: "Volt...Lync...I'll be there...soon." It is unknown if he survived with Dryoid. More likely, it is probable that the above quote was referring to the fact he was about to die and join Volt and Lync in death. But Hydron finally got revenge against Zenoheld for all the years of mistreatment. Category:Monarchs Category:Redeemed Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cowards Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:Mongers Category:Arrogant Category:Enforcer Category:Xenophobes Category:Egotist Category:Teenagers Category:Usurper Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Betrayed Category:Traitor Category:Misanthropes Category:Sadists Category:Anti-Villain Category:Vengeful Category:Affably Evil Category:Lawful Evil Category:Suicidal Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Scapegoat Category:Tragic Category:Tyrants Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Honorable